


Crimson Ink

by Kylokrumbs



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Tattoo shop, Angst, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben is a sweetheart, Ben-Dom, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Finn Storm - Freeform, Fluff, Grief, Han Solo - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Love, Lust, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, OC-sub, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rose Tico - Freeform, Smut, Spring, Star Wars - Freeform, Sunshine - Freeform, Sweet Sex, Toys, finger-fucking, flower shop, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokrumbs/pseuds/Kylokrumbs
Summary: Ben Solo x Original Character - Tattoo shop AUIt was a like any other day at 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘐𝘯𝘬.Tedious and lacklustre.Until Ben let his sight cast away from his sketch book to the sun-kissed street outside his window, that's when his hazel-amber eyes fell upon the most intriguing creature he had ever seen.𝙷𝚎𝚛...Follow this journey of love, loss, misunderstanding and rekindling.[ 𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚂 ]• smut• fluff• mature themes• mature language• blood - gore• LGBTQ+• Alternate Universe
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rose Tico/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing but the scratching hum of pointed graniteagainst hot pressed sketching paper found his ears.

Ben always had tunnel vision when it came to his work, all the noise and bustle of life passing by like clockwork around him ceased to exist.

It was just him and his art. Everyday without fail his set up was the same, his favourite spot by the thick glass window fixture was never preoccupied when Ben Solo was around. He'd sit under the natural sunlight beating through the tempered glass and slouch down into the cracked old leather couch, long legs stretched out with his strong thighs propped up to support his sketch book. A deep blissful sigh escaping past his plump lips and a deep furrow knitting his brow in concentration as he worked on shading a particular piece. Same old - same old.

Routine was key in his eyes. He didn't fool around or cut corners, despite his free flowing imagination in his artwork he kept himself in check. His sketches and idle drawings would be permanently inked into someone's skin soon enough, he couldn't half-ass it.

Ben never rushed his work or fumbled to reach deadlines, each of his clients had it drilled into them that their specific requests would be dealt with in a professional and high grade manor, he'd sometimes spend days on just getting his line work right.

He specialised in realism and cover ups, his keen eye for detail and placement aided him in his field.

No matter the task Ben was up for it. Unless it was crude.

Today was no different. The chilly spring morning bought with it a fleeting cold breeze that bit his cheeks pink and rubbed the tips of his ears red-raw despite the short walk from his car, nothing changed in his routine, today it was simply accompanied by a steaming mug of black Italian roast. His coffee of choice. It warmed his throat and sloshed bitter at his palate with the first swig, the deep cuts of nutmeg and cardamom swirling through it were a welcome surprise though. It seemed his coworker was still fussing around with the espresso machine after he warned them not to. Rather typical he figured.

He set the mug to stand on a small table that sat beside the old sofa, the small wooden thing was piled high with dated magazines and multiple binders full to bursting point with cutouts of designs and other client photos. Ben watched the steam billow from his mug as the the door chimed loudly, shifting a frigid wind across the shop floor and signalling someone's arrival.

"You're rather late this morning."

Ben rumbled in a low baritone. Stale voice still not warmed to the morning hour despite the boiling brew steeping away beside him.

"You're just early. Like every morning."

Finn observed. Finding their daily ritual of complaining of each other's tardiness and earliness somewhat comical, each day Ben was sat in the same spot at the same time, with his sketch book and pencil to hand. Like clockwork.

"The earlier I get here the earlier I can leave."

He uttered. Casting his charcoal eyes to meet with chocolate brown, a hazel shine tinting through them in the butterscotch spring sunshine.

"Now that's bullshit if I ever heard it Solo, we both know you'll be here burning the midnight oil."

Finn was striding through the room as he asserted his words, moving towards the vast front desk that split the front of the shop from the personal tattooing booths out back, a thick set plaster wall keeping clients hidden during their private appointments. He discarded his jacket down onto the desk along with his plastic folder, no doubt holding his set work for today's clients, stretching out his now free arms and cracking his shoulders.

"I'm still yet to miss a deadline Finn. You however..."

Ben's words trailed off, a genuine smile cracking at his lips when he heard Finn huff from across the room.

"Shut up man, a few deadlines well sacrificed for all the fun you've been missing out on lately."

Finn's tone was on the brink of tedious. An ounce of tension rising and brewing to the point of a dull simmer.

"I told you, I'll go out when I'm ready."

Ben locked eyes with Finn. Dark ember hues growing steely and cold.

"It's been 4 months, your old man wouldn't want you wallowing around feeling sorry for yourself.

We both know that."

Ben's wide chest stifled a shallow intake of breath, he bit the inside of his cheek and refocused his eyes to the array of sketches and designs littering the walls, most of them being his own. He couldn't meet Finn's gaze, he knew he'd cave if he did. He also knew his friend was right, his Dad would slap him upside the head and tell him to cheer up if he saw him down in the dumps. But it was still so raw.

"I'll think about it." He disclosed.

Letting his eyesight shift back to his close friend and colleague, watching him settle at the front desk with a pleased smile tugging at his full lips.

"Good. Poe and I are taking Rose to that new cocktail bar opening on Kamino street before she leaves for that convention in Florida, it opens next Friday, you should join."

Ben rolled his eyes but couldn't help the shy smile that graced his lips, it felt good to be thought of, yet he couldn't help but feel the burrow of darkness and sorrow he'd been trying to swallow down for the last 4 months claw upwards at his windpipe. Threatening to strangle him and render him breathless, it was suffocating, having to pretend he was okay despite his inner turmoils. His mother had already accepted her grief while Ben's heart was still shattered, shards of pin-point pieces that would never fit back together again. At least, that's what it felt like to Ben.

"Do I look like a cocktail kind of guy to you?"

Ben smirked. Watching the melanin-rich skin of Finn's cheeks tint like strawberry rosè. The tattooist laughed a deep roar when a crumpled wod of paper was thrown his way, not even close to hitting him, he laughed harder when he heard the mumbled curses spewing from Finn's mouth.

"No but you look like the kind of guy that misses going out with his friends, who wouldn't? we are in-fact incredible company to keep."

Finn puffed out his chest in triumph. His own self righteousness leaving him deaf and blind to Ben's paper bound counter attack, the ball of sketch paper knocked him square in his large forehead, wiping the smug smile right off his handsomely rounded face.

"You and your boyfriend suck each other's faces too much for me to enjoy your company, never failing to make me feel like a third wheel."

Ben grumbled his remark, eating up Finn's offended expression with no hesitation, comically bracing himself to be pelted with more balls of paper by lifting his sketch pad to shield his face. Mumbling something about Finn damaging his prized goods.

"If you weren't such a grumpy bastard then someone might actually want to suck your face, you scare all the girls off with that brooding scowl you have permanently etched to your damn face."

The onslaught of paper didn't come, Ben let his eyes peek over his sketch pad, checking for paper-cut clad danger and deeming it safe, taking in the seriousness of Finn's face.

"I'm not grumpy, and I don't scowl. The kind of girls at the clubs you go to just don't interest me, too much make up and too much plastic injected into their faces."

Ben scrunched his nose up at the memory, or rather, the multiple recognitions of the same scenario. Drunk girls suavely sliding up to the booth or table him and his friends were sat at, clawing at his jean clad thighs or raking their gag-worthy long nails over the ink covered skin of his meaty biceps. Their touch made his skin crawl, cheap tequila on their breath and not a genuinely nice word spilling past their obscenely plump lips. Everything about them was fake. From their hair to their nails to their ass.

All of it.

"Well then, Friday will be the perfect opportunity for you to prove me wrong. Poe misses you, I miss you."

Finn's confession was sincere. It was clear as day on his face. Ben smiled without fault this time, pearly pointed teeth glowing in the flittering daylight.

"I know you have. I've missed you guys too."

Both men smiled across the shop at each other, this mushy sentiment shit wasn't their usual spouts of tripe aimed at one another, this was something rare and precious. Ben hated feeling vulnerable, his own mother had been trying and failing to break through to her son over the past few months, aiming to sit him down and let him vent his pent up feelings; but to no avail. He'd either lash out and storm away, feeling jaded due to another one of his mother's attempts to get him talking, or he'd ignore her altogether and grow quiet, setting his jaw tight and busying himself with cooking dinner. Sunday lunch being a tradition that he hadn't let die away along with his father, Ben sought to keep it alive for as long as he lived.

Finn's fingers tapping away on his laptop snapped Ben away from his inner thoughts, eyes readjusting and trying to focusing on the man seated across the room.

Finn caught Ben staring. Not at him in particular, but rather through him, dark eyes zoning out and unfocused.

"Coffee?"

Finn chimed. Once again breaking Ben's wavering concentration.

"Erm I'm good - thank you."

Ben shifted in his seat. Sinking deeper into the cocoon safety of his ratty old sofa, it's familiarity and unchanging nature making him feel that bit more established and less on the brink of breaking.

It was hard admitting he wasn't okay, so he wouldn't do it. His friends and family knew him well enough to know he wasn't coping well, but they also knew he couldn't be changed. He was the big gruff grizzly bear that wasn't destined to be tamed by anybody, he was large and brooding, too set in his ways to have his mind changed. They kept a close eye on him but simply couldn't meddle, it was futile.

The broader male watched his ebony skinned business partner slink off past the polished wood door leading to a hallway out back, the hallway had four separate doors within it, two on each side. Two of them were Ben and Finn's personal tattoo booths, they weren't frightfully large but they weren't tiny cramped spaces either. They were just right. Each decorated to fit their respective artists and showcasing the fine work of their past, present and future. Ben's room was more minimalistic. Thick black frames hanging on the dark charcoal grey walls that displayed his offered designs and some of his favourite sketches, he had a small sink in the corner for cleaning his equipment and stations, a small shelf lined with all of his tattoo inks and ink cups, a lavish black leather reclining tattoo chair that was sat in the middle of the room; stationed with another stool beside it. He also had a small metal table that rested on wheels, making it easier for him to manoeuvre the tattoo gun and other equipment sat atop it.

Finn's parlour however; was totally polar opposite.

His dull grey painted walls were dusted and decorated with all things colourful, reflecting his personality and lifestyle. He had multiple posters and artworks littering the walls and cabinets, some of his own, some from his favourite artists. He had a few binders strewn across one of the wooden cupboards that sat next to the sink that were stocked full of pictures and references, the lay outs of both rooms were fairly similar, down to the equipment and fixings. Except that Finn's tattoo chair was a bright shade of flaring red.

Another difference in the two artist's booths, were the two photo frames that sat comfortably by the sink in Finn's little tattoo room. One was a hot pink frame with scrabble letters hot glued around it, spelling out the initials of him and his boyfriend, the picture was a sweet one. Captured on one of their many date nights, a romantic candle lit restaurant dinner with two handsome smiles sitting front and centre. The other one however was Finn's personal favourite, although he didn't tell Poe that, it cast back many years before the tattoo shop even existed. Finn and Rose were clutching their scrolls tightly in their clammy hands, dressed in robes and caps that made them look like real college graduates, despite still feeling far too young at heart for it to be real.

Their pearly smiles and screwed shut eyes never ceased to make Finn smile warmly to himself, and stood beside them were two of their closet friends at the time. One now turned a lover.

Ben and Poe looked devilishly handsome in their crisp cotton shirts and pressed suit trousers, striking smirks tugging at their lips as they gripped their friends tight in bone-crushing hugs. Finn swore hecould still hear Rose squealing about her sore ribs from how hard Ben had squeezed her. It was moments frozen in time like this that reminded Finn how far he'd come, and not only him, but his friends too. The pictures reminded him of how much things had changed, some things for the better and others for worse. He swore he hadn't seen Ben smile like that since graduation day, not a true smile, anything since then had been lacklustre or feigned. It hurt Finn. It hurt him because he felt like he was losing his closest friend to the grief that was eating him up from the inside out.

He missed the old Ben.

He missed then Ben that would smile freely and never shy away from joys of life he now shrouded himself away from, he missed the Ben that didn't care about anything in the best possible way and lived his life to the fullest. Never afraid of running into danger or having fun, even if it did get him arrested that one time. He simply wasn't himself. He was grumpy. Reserved. Constantly beating himself up in every sense, wether it was tearing down his own work because he felt it wasn't good enough or ducking and dodging out of the sights of every mirror he came across. Hating the dark bags that shaded his eyes and the paleness that's took over his chiselled handsome features, Finn pretended not to notice. Instead he'd confide in Ben's mother, Leia, spilling out his worries like they were bile rising from the depths of his stomach, he hated how useless he felt when it came to Ben. He hated that he was stuck. Finn had to watch the Ben he knew and loved dearly like a brother turn cold and empty, morphing into a hollow shell of the great strong man he once was.

Grief had chewed him up and spit him out.

Ben watched Finn's back as he strolled out of view, dipping into one of the other rooms that served as a small kitchen or break area space, it was humbly small and held a few basic appliances, the two men didn't need much more then a kettle and a microwave however. The dark haired male heard his colleague clattering spoons and shutting the fridge, no doubt brewing that aforementioned coffee.

He sighed and pressed the back of his head further against the back of the couch, eyes staring straight up at the ceiling, pondering - thinking. As usual.

He frowned and his eyes fell back down to the sketch book strewn in his lap, graphite pencil laid idly against the rough paper as it rolled up and down slightly with every breath Ben exhaled. The piece he was currently working on wasn't for a client, he was just brainstorming, working on some new designs that he could advertise and hopefully ink on the next hopeful client's skin. He never had many walk in clients these days, his customers would wait weeks or even months to get inked by him, all year round he had a waiting list as long as his arm. That still didn't make him feel a shred of self worth however, he still found himself readjusting or completely restarting pieces at least 3-times over before he was finally happy with them.

The same piece he was staring so coldly at began to morph and distort under his gaze, shifting his interest and growing ugly to his trained eyes. The paper shrieked as he tore it from the book roughly, grunting as he did so, frustrated at all things but mostly himself.

His long frame shot from his couch, big hands chucking his stationary back onto the sofa as his limber legs carried him across the room. His sharp eyes found exactly what he was looking for, fingers sifting quickly through the files and binders until he fell upon his desired book. He skimmed through it as he walked back to the sofa, almost sitting on his sketch pad as he kept all focus on the binder full of designs in his brute hands. A triumphant smirk tugged at his plump lips as he folded back a page, propping it against the arm of the couch and leaving it on display for him to take inspiration.

It wasn't long before his pencil was scratching paper again, moving swiftly over the ivory sheet and staining it in grey-charcoal lead. Patches of shading and intricate lines that cut through the darkened shadows, he smiled to himself. Finding it funny that all it took was a flash from his past work to get him going again.

"Ben Solo can still smile? I'll be damned."

He never heard the door chime and the silky voice of none other the Rose Tico had him damn near leaping out of his skin. He snapped his neck to meet her eye and couldn't help but smile a bit wider, she wore a khaki green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and baggy indigo mom jeans that hung from her wide hips and shaped her immaculately, she had simple plain sneakers on her feet and Ben didn't miss the specks of plant soil that stained the toes.

"Nice to see you too Tico, it's been a few days."

He eyed her with a cheeky smile. Watching how she rolled her eyes and came close, falling into his side dramatically and taking up the rest of the room on the rickety cracked leather couch.She was so close her peppermint breath fanned his exposed bicep as she leered over to look at his drawing, clicking her tongue and eyeing him from her peripherals.

"You're just tucked away it that booth when I make my visits, I swear you watch me lock up the shop then make a run for it."

They both laughed at that. Rose more-so then Ben.

Ben had been introduced to Rose in the last year of his degree, she was a mutual friend of Finn's at the time, they met while out slashing up the night time city scene. Crawling from bar to bar and causing havoc in between. Ben was surprised to finally meet someone who could match his drinking habits, despite her tiny size it seemed alcohol had little to no effect on Rose. It was creepy to Ben. He'd stumble on those thick legs of his and laugh the pain away when he fell on his ass or face, yet Rose would be ready for the next round of shots and be bouncing of the walls.

The two of them got on like a house on fire, matching dark senses of humour and a love for things pretty and misunderstood. 

Finn had screamed like a little girl when he found out Rose purchased the humbled little shack across from the tattoo shop, hoping to transform it into her own little flower and plant haven. She'd always had dreams of being a florist, despite her rough edges and spitfire personality she was a soft one. Loved the idea of creating pretty things for people's special moments; wether it be dates, weddings, funerals or just for the hell of gifting loved ones a special gift.

In the early days both men would close up early or open late to help Rose get moved and settled in.

Ben was the muscles of the operation while Finn help create the "aesthetic", as he'd called it, telling Ben and the other movers where shelves needed placing and where boxes needed stacking. Ben figured early on in their partnership that Finn had an ego problem, he didn't speak to him for 3 days when he found out Ben had painted the shop walls without asking him first. Despite their little tattoo business being 60-40 in Ben's favour.

Once Rose moved in things went back to normal, she'd stop at the bakery on her way to work most mornings and drop off flakey Danish pastries for her favourite boys to enjoy while they worked, sometimes even on the colder mornings she'd bring Ben a steaming cup of black espresso and Finn warm herbal green tea. Because she was just that good to them.

"What brings you over here anyway? I thought you'd be getting ready for Florida." Ben chimed.

Feeling Rose's head grow heavy against this shoulder as he continued shading, her glossy hazel eyes tipped up to take in the soft slope of his features while he worked. Noting how at piece he looked.

"Don't even mention Florida to me. No one told me it would be this stressful organising a shipment of fucking flowers." She cursed.

Squishing her cheek against Ben's bicep.

"It can't be that bad can it?" He chuckled.

His lips tightening into a thin line when he watched her scowl up at him, grumpy little expression telling him, yes, yes it is that bad.

"Once I've signed the last few boxes off it's just a case of getting on a plane and relaxing from there, has Finn mentioned-"

"I heard my name." Finn beamed.

A mug of creamy coffee flush to his lips as he smirked over the rim of his cup.

"As I was saying. Did he mention Friday? It would be nice to see you before I go." She sighed.

Those same gloss hazel eyes reaching into the depths of his very soul as she peeked up at him through her short lashes. Finn's chair screeched against the polished marble floor and Rose gifted him a sideward glare to which he stuck his tongue out at.

Ben minced over her words. He wanted to see her before she left for Florida for a few weeks, but he also didn't know how he could face going out. He didn't want to put a dampener on things if he went out despite not feeling himself.

"We'll see." He smirked.

Figuring leaving his friends in the dark would do him a favour in the long run.

Rose smiled before dragging herself away from the comfort of Ben's big beefy shoulder, slapping her knees and standing up to her short statured height, even while sitting down Ben was still as tall as her.

"I'll take my leave then, I'm expecting someone at the shop in a minute so I'll catch up with you guys for lunch maybe?" She insisted.

Tipping a respective brow and smile towards Finn and Ben in turn. Finn smiled back and shook his head up and down violently, already making suggestions on what they should order or grab to go.

Ben simply agreed, smiling warmly to himself and adding in his ten pence, even when he knew it would go unheard.

"Perfect. I'm paying. I'll see you at 12!"

Rose gifted a curt nod of her head and stepped out of the squeaky clean glass doors, sounding the door chime and taking her clouded scent of delicate cherry blossom and citrus mandarin out into the spring breeze with her.

Finn waved goodbye and stalked back over to the front desk, sinking back into his chair and almost spilling the warm brew down his chest when the wheels of it rolled back unsuspectedly, soon enough he was back to tapping away on his laptop; more then likely running through accounts or conjuring up this months profit numbers. Ben never cared much for technology or accounting, he left that to the clever brain of his IT college major.

Ben's spine practically melted back into the breaking leather of the dirty-brown couch, sighing against the ceramic pot of his mug as he took another deep sip of his bitter coffee. Clicking his tongue thereafter.

He continued his work on his piece. Keen eyes watching the ivory sheet before him turn into something he deemed worthy of gracing someone's skin, it was a skull, but a pretty one. Hollow darkened eyes with swirls of rose-thorn vine cascading around it and engulfing the cranium. Rose petals and peonies framed the back layout of it and really made the thick black lines of the skull work stand out, he liked to imagine the flowers would be complimented by soft touches of warm water colours. He still found something missing. He held the end of his graphite pencil between his teeth as he moved the pad further away from his eyes, looking from a distance showing him that the left side could use a little more filling the vacant space. Ben let the sketch rest back against his thighs, deft fingers flipping through the binder once more and landing on one of his very very early pieces. He smirked. Knowing it would fit into this particular drawing perfectly. He let his pencil fall to his lap from between his teeth and picked it up once more, scratching delicate lines and rounded shapes into the rough ivory papered sketch pad.

Dark inky swirls fell into his eye line as he hunched forward, rounding his shoulders and increasing the pressure of the lead held tightly between his fingers. He used the eraser to run out a teeny-tiny little spot he'd over shaded and then used the flat of his palm to dust away the microscopic clumps of rubbings-out, blowing a heavy breath across the paper and sitting back up to admire his gorgeous drawing.

Simply perfect. He thought.

It had been a while since he thought so highly of his work, usually always having that little nagging voice that scolded him here and there.

He didn't realise how much time had passed since Rose leaving, it was approaching near eleven already, his eyes fell to the desk across the shop and it was very much empty. The faint buzz of a tattoo gun vibrating through the threshold of the back hallway door told him Finn was with a client, he must have been so inthralled with his drawing he seldom even noticed someone's arrival. Either that or he was growing deaf as he approached his later 20's.

He signed off his piece with the swirled signature of his name in the bottom corner, striking a sharp line under it afterward. He was free from any appointments until later in the afternoon, in fact, he only had one client today. One of his regulars, Jim was his name, a big burly beast of a stout man with salt and pepper speckled hair and tattoos covering almost every inch his tanned skin. Ben was sure he'd run out of canvas soon, he and Ben found a strange friendship in each other. Despite being more then 20 years apart in age and having very different ideals in life, the conversation never seemed to lull during their appointments. There was always some flamboyant tails spilling past Jim's thinning lips as he reminisced back to the days when he was once as young and strapping as Ben. Always without fail commenting that they could have been twins in another life, Ben simply laughed along and agreed. Being polite. Today he was due for a shoulder piece, something dark and gore-ish to match the every expanding map of his other ink work. The inspiration for the design was taken from Michelangelo's angel sculpture, yet this one was floating, wide expanse of wings encasing her body as she stood majestically and suggestively. Ben had cleverly used her draped robes to cover up her decency and show the seductive nature of such a beautiful creature. Jim had no qualms about nude women decorating his body, and neither did Ben, but lewding a beautiful piece that derived from Michelangelo himself seemed a step too far. Ben had darkened the background to give the illusion of a glowing shadow, making her ivory porcelain statute stand out against Jim's tan-scarred shoulder. Jim wanted it to be darker in nature and Ben delivered, adding a bed of shaded skulls and dark wilting petaled flowers to give it a more devilish feel. Lines of crimson red and charcoal blacks making the very fine details stand out. Not exactly in Ben's taste but not an awful choice for a tattoo.

Ben set his sketch pad by his side and cracked his shoulders and neck, twisting his neck left in an attempt to unwind the knot that resigned there. The shy twinkle of a pretty door bell and the shrill sounds of Rose's peppy voice found his ears, snapping his head towards the window - he squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the body moving from over the street.

Or rather bodies.

The huge 6'4 slab of pure tattooed muscle felt his weak heart squeeze in his wide chest. That dull throbbing life organ lodged in his throat and strangled him of precious air, his tongue felt fuzzy in his mouth and he felt he needed to rub his eyes with reserved roughness to let them fully adjust to the sight before him.

He watched Rose's arms circle around a girls waist and sling her around, the soft pastel yellow of her daisy printed dress rode up her supple thighs as it caught in the steady breeze, Ben wanted so bad to look away but he couldn't, Rose's actions almost had the girl bare to his naked eyes from the waist down. He felt his cheeks tint a strawberry pink at that.

She had gorgeous auburn hair that fell to the mid of her spine and curled into natural soft waves, thick and luscious, Ben wanted so badly to run his deft fingers through it. Her hair tinted a strawberry red when it bounced and caught the buttered rays of sunshine beating down onto the concrete streets. The girl had freckles faintly painted into her soft features and Ben swore he could make each one of them out on her bare shoulders where her dress cut off and sloped down the soft angle of them, the marks decorated her button nose and littered her rosy plump cheeks. Her lips were like petaled pink tulips, buds of flushed colour - wet and plump.

Yet it was her eyes that stole away all of his attention. A frosted winter grey they were, cloudy and gentle. Like twin turrets of snow dusted icicles.

Her intoxicating rain cloud hues stood prominent in the cool spring rays of blurry sunshine that highlighted the two women as they still held each other tightly in their arms. Laughing and smiling like nut jobs in a penitentiary.

Ben watched their interaction closely. Knitting his brows as he watched them finally let each other out of their arms, seeing the playful glare that stretched across Rose's face when she ushered her friend into the snug little plant nursery across the street. He heard the bell jingle and watched as their frames disappeared from his line of sight through the multiple layers of glass separating them.

"She's pretty." Finn let out.

Ben almost jumped six foot in the air like a tabby cat startled, raising his haunches and practically hissing at his friend for daring to scare him. His heavy chest let in a fast intake of breath and he glared Finn's way before humming a disgruntled noise of agreement.

"Really pretty." Finn reiterated with a raised brow.

Taking an obnoxious slurp of his 3rd coffee of the day and watching Ben intently as he returned his cold gaze back out of the window, seeking at least another little glance at the mystery woman in question.

"Who is she?" Ben murmured. Not so much as craning his neck to look back at his tattooist companion.

"Not sure. Rose mentioned something about an old friend traveling over to come look after the shop for a few weeks while she's in Florida, I'll assume she's the friend."

He took another wet slurp of his coffee after he spoke, clicking his tongue and moving back over to his desk where his most recent canvas was just finishing off some paperwork, no doubt it was some daft legal document that permitted Finn to share pictures of the clients finished piece. It was ridiculous but it was just the necessary procedures.

Finn gave the girl a toothy smile and bid her a friendly goodbye, but not before going over the precise after-care that was needed after a tattoo session. She'd simply come for a small walk in tattoo but Finn never took his chances when it came to after-care and infections. He recommended a cream that would keep it clean and protected and gifted her a small leaflet that would held answer any questions she might have. She skipped out of the shop and the door chime rang, breaking Ben away from his wandering thoughts.

"I should clean my stuff ready for this afternoon."

Ben grumbled.

Standing to reach his towering height and letting his shoulders roll back into place, his abdomen stretched and he unknotted the kinks that had settled in his corded muscles from sitting for so long. He knew he'd ache later but it was better then constantly fidgeting, a habit he had long since grown out of, his long legs strode across the shop and bought him to the front desk. He eyed it's contents but saw no bills or letters addressed to him, he'd forgotten to check the mail this morning when he arrived. 

"Rose will be calling in our lunch order soon."

Finn urged. Hoping his colleague wasn't attempting to ditch their prior agreed lunch date to sulk in his booth.

He'd try to drag the man out by the front of his t-shirt and glue him to the couch if he had to, Ben was always trying to weasel his way out of crowds, even when it was just his close knit group of friends.

"I know, I won't be too long." Ben reassured.

Shuffling his big frame past the desk and through to the back hallway, his brain went on autopilot as he stepped through the door to his private tattoo booth.

Taking in the cosy-ness of his dark little cave of work, it wasn't in a lot of people's taste, enough clients had told him that much. But he liked it. It was a little piece of him, the art he loved and the dark brooding colours that reflected him so entirely.

Ben set to work and grabbed some cleaning supplies from under the small sink that sat in the corner, using a disinfectant spray to start and following it up with a cleansing wipe for good measure.

He wiped down the large chair and his stool that sat beside it, laying a fresh sheet medical table paper over the chair to keep it as fresh as possible for Jim later on. He finished cleaning the rest of his booth and double checked his tattoo gun, switching out the needle for a thinner 5M2 group size and laying out some ink pots beside it ready. He'd fill them later.

...

"You know I don't like spicy food!" Finn wailed.

His thick lips set into a pout and he folded his arms over his firm chest, staring daggers straight through Rose as she sheepishly grinned back at him.

"It's not that bad, I got you a mild one. Where's the big guy anyway? I got him his favourite."

She beamed. Shaking the very full and heavy brown take-out bag in her hand, the label was from a Pad Thai restaurant that was located just down the street, red and white oriental writing stood out against the brown material and spelt out Thai Bowl.

"He's playing maids in his booth, he'll be out in a minute."

He teased. Knowing full well he'd have gotten a smack up the side of the head for his jokes if Ben were out here.

Rose went to open her mouth but the door bell chimed and disturbed the air behind her, her eyes lit up and she craned her neck over her shoulder. Watching her petite high school friend stumble in with her hands full, a 4-sectioned cup holder tray balanced in her palms. She'd suggested sweet iced tea to go with their lunch and Rose was more then happy to send her off to a cafe just around the corner to pick some up, her pretty floral dress swayed around her thighs as she left the food to Rose and disappeared down the street. Rose watched her go the whole way.

"There's my girl."

Rose chortled as she watched her friend's tinted cheeks blush harder.

Looking at her closer. Finn could see he was mistaken before, she wasn't just pretty, she was stunning. Naturally so. Not a speck of makeup disturbed her dainty features or clogged her pores, she had a natural sheen to her cheeks and her gentle freckles only stood out more the closer she came. Her pearly bright smile sucked all the oxygen out of the room, leaving Finn to stutter. She'd have been right up his street if he swung that way.

"Who might you be?" He gushed.

Letting his hazel eyes admire her pale yellow dress and fair figure. She was such a pretty little thing.

"I'm Ellie. I can only assume you're Finn? Rose has told me so much about you."

Her personality bubbled right out of her from every oraphis, seeping right through Finn's skin and making him woozy from one small taste. She was bubbly and warm, friendly in nature and kind at heart, it seemed her soft features matched the softness of her soul. Finn deducted.

"I take it she's only told you good things?"

He prodded. Sending a certain look over to Rose as he spoke to the dainty auburn women stood in front of him.

"All good things." She smiled.

They nattered for a brief moment before Rose tried to take the weight of the cold-crisp drinks into her own hands, Ellie refused, moving over towards the desk and craning her neck over her shoulder to ask Finn if it was okay for her to set them down there.

His answer didn't come. But a hot hard-set chest did.

Ellie squeaked when the contents of iced tea spilled over her chest and down between the valley of her breasts. She would have fallen flat on her ass if it weren't for the skilled arm coiling around her waist at just the right time. Whoever it was, they smelt divine; intense even, earthy scents of patchouli and rosewood that fell over her like a warmed blanket; she swore there was a faint scent of rolled tobacco too. Her cheeks grew hot and her whole body became swaddled in goosebumps when she realised the exact predicament she was in, pressed flush to a stranger with cubes of ice running down the expanse of their joined chests. He was so close.

She pinched her eyes open. Silver grey hues meeting stark obsidian; clouded and cold. From his face alone she could see he was uncharacteristically handsome. His nose and ears were too prominent yet fit his face perfectly somehow, his hair seemed as unruly and dark as he was, he had moles and freckles that dotted sparse across his angled features. His eyes drew her in the most however, she'd been told since she was a young child that the eyes were the window to one's soul, if so; perhaps he didn't have one. His eyes were withered and empty, lacking that spark she could see once swam in the amber seas circling his irises. He moved too quickly before she could look at the entirety of him, she blindly grappled for his shirt as he hoisted the two of them up to stand straight again, the ice shifted further south and she shivered. There were definitely more then a few cubes of it sitting between her tits right now, she willed herself not to bite her lip.

"Shit." Ben hissed through clenched teeth.

His eyes fell from her face to her chest. Watching the droplets of peach fruit tea dip below the neckline of her dress and down her chest, he was covered too. His shirt was wet through and stuck to his marble alabaster skin, until her dainty little hand grappled for it to save herself from falling, not that he'd let that happen. He pulled her to stand straighter and heard the ice in the cups slosh back into place, how she was still holding them he didn't know, he yanked her a little too harshly and her nose connected with his chest. She smelt as sweet as the sour fruity tea she was holding, maybe for the fact she was covered in it, he could smell the delicate floral perfume that beat of the warm skin of her neck and shoulders. She no doubt dowsed some on her wrists too, the scent was sending him lightheaded like some prepubescent teenager.

"I'm so so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

She babbled.

Tripping on her own words and causing her cheeks to flush an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible.

She tried to squirm away but his arm around her waist tightened and she stiffened, he was silently telling her she needn't apologise to him.

"No need for apologies. I should have been more careful."

The low rumble of his voice found her ears like rubber rolling along gravel. Hoarse and deep.

He freed her from his grasp and took the drinks from her hands, dainty fingers fell from his shirt as he peeled himself away from her. She felt the lack of his warmth immediately, and felt the ice bite at her skin that much more feverishly. He placed what was left of the beverages on the edge of Finn's desk, twisting back around to see Rose now at her friend's side. Fussing that she'll be cold, wet and sticky for the remainder of the day. The sweet girl brushed it off, telling her perky Vietnamese friend not to bother fretting.

Ben slipped through the back door silently and no one saw him go, he trudged back to his tattoo booth to clean himself up. He figured Rose would help sort her pretty little friend out.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." Ellie laughed dryly.

"I've got some rags and wipes in my parlour if you want me to go grab you some?"

Finn dropped what he was doing and came to her side also, fretting and babbling along with Rose as they pointed out the seeping stain of tea spilling down her chest. Ellie brushed off his request, telling him to get started unpacking the food with Rose and that she could find something to clean up with herself. Rose pinched her ass before she could make her way to the back and Ellie shot her a playful glare from over her shoulder, giggling and shaking her head softly. It reminded her of their high school days, more often then once kids in their class had asked them if they were gay. Constantly touching and feeling each other up playfully seemed to paint the image of a relationship more intimate then just friends, they'd always play up to the teasing words. Ellie would alway sit in Rose's lap at lunch times and in homeroom, the pair of them even went to prom together in their senior year. Although they were just friends they were as close as two people could be and grew even closer in their adulthood, a night spent on the cocktails had led them to Rose's bed once or twice over the years.

The two friends set to unpacking the food and laying it on a small coffee table that Finn had pulled from the far corner of the room, ridding it of all the binders and magazine that were strewn over it. Rose stepped over to the front door and flipped the open sign to the closed side, she figured the boys wouldn't mind and it meant their lunch wouldn't be interrupted.

Ellie cast one last look over her shoulder as she watched Finn and Rose interact, she hated living so far away from her high school sweetheart. Their intimate love may have died away as they grew up but Ellie loved her friend nonetheless, they lived on opposite ends of the city and it made it far too difficult for either of them to see each other regularly. FaceTime and phone calls did nothing to cure Ellie's aching heart, she loved watching Rose flourish and grow, loved hearing how successful her little flower show was becoming. She could have wept when Rose called her to ask if she'd look after the place while she was away at a convention in Florida, she was more then honoured to be thought of when it came to the safety and nourishment of her friend's rustic flower shop. She would guard it with her life.

She stepped through into the hallway and felt an immediate chill settle through to the marrow of her bones, and it wasn't the iced tea. The soft wedges of her sandals thumped the floor as she walked, tredding careful as she came to a stop at the first door. Her fingers wrapped around the metal handle and tugged gently, but nothing happened, she figured it perhaps belonged to the dark - brooding giant she'd dowsed ice tea all over. She knew his name was Ben, Rose's descriptions and stories didn't even come close to capturing the true intensity of the massive man though. He was far more intimidating then any words could ever convey.

She stepped away from the door swiftly, not wishing to disturb the ebony haired man any further. He would probably be cursing her out to the high heavens right about now, rightfully so too, he was as wet and covered in sticky-drying tea as she was.

She looked down at her dress and grimaced, from her chest to her midriff the pastel yellow dress was stained a peachy pink, growing sticky and damp against her skin. She tiptoed as quiet as a mouse towards the second door, hoping she would find Finn's wipes quickly and get back to Rose.

Trust Ellie to embarrass herself the first time meeting with Rose's new friends, this was typical.

The metal door knob yielded to her dainty fingers. Ellie stumbled forward through the door and her knees rasped harshly against the thick carpeted floor as they connected with it. She cursed herself and shifted so she could lean comfortably on her fallen knees. She pressed the heel of her palms into her eye sockets and screamed internally, the only sound leaving her mouth was a strained groan as she contemplated heaving herself from a bathroom window to hide in Rose's shop so she couldn't embarrass herself anymore then she already had.

"You okay down there?"

The rough gravel of Ben's voice speared right through Ellie's body, she shuddered and her eyes snapped up to take in the man looming over her.

Ben was very much shirtless, chest still damp and sticky from the assault of sweet tea. His hazel-burnt hues stared widely down at her and raked over every inch of her as she stayed knelt in front of him, Ellie couldn't take her eyes away from the rippling expanse of toned marble-like muscle that wrapped around his torso and sat like stone slabs on his abdomen. He had breathtaking tattoos that littered his chest and encased his thick biceps, there were flowers and calligraphy and snakes, each one was uniquely beautiful. Ellie's focus was broken when the curt clearing of a throat sounded in her ears, she focussed on his eyes again, seeing something playful and gentle now swirling in them as he smiled somewhat stiffly at her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-"

Ben chuckled as she babbled nonsense at him, spilling more apologies that fell on deaf ears as he was too busy taking in the fine details of her face, mapping out the plains of her freckles and catching onto another slither of sweet peach tea that traveled from the front of her throat and dipped down below the valley of her sternum. He was glad she was too busy tripping on her words to follow his eye-line.

"Are we ever going to breach a conversation that isn't based off apologies?" He teased.

She smiled at that. Laughed a little too. She shook her head and sat on her heels, resting her hands in her lap and simply just looking up at Ben.

Silently admiring.

"It seems we aren't." She chuckled, folding out her hand for Ben to take.

"I'm Ellie."

"Ben." He gifted.

She nodded her hand towards him, non-verbally asking him to shake it. He mistook her gesture and gripped her wrist so that she had no choice but to grip his too, he pulled her to her feet with one swift tug and her jellied knees and blurred vision had her crashing straight into his chest again. Her forehead bumped his sternum and Ben hissed through his teeth when her chest pushed against his torso, she looked up through her lashes at him and his playful glare was telling her to choose her words wisely.

"I'm-"

Ben silenced her with two thick digits pressed to her plump lips, smirking darkly down at her as stray strands of his inky locks fell into his vision.

"If you utter something that even starts to sound like an apology I will not hesitate to rip my own ears off."

Ben's dry humour had Ellie smiling against his fingers, she pulled them away from her lips but didn't entirely let go of them. Simply keeping her dainty fingers wrapped between his beefy digits and letting them rest beside their bodies as they continued to drink each other in.

"I'm not sure how you'd look with no ears."

Her voice was as soft as silk, chest still pressed firmly to Ben's as her voice seeped through his skin.

"Probably an improvement." He huffed.

He stepped back an inch, un-crowding her and letting himself catch his breath.

"I think they give you character." She tried him.

"That's just a nice way of saying they're awful."

He laughed dryly. Brushing past her shoulder gently and holding her hip carefully as he squeezed by her, not wanting her to fall again. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire each time he pressed his hands to her body, nothing more then the thin pastel yellow fabric keeping his warm calloused skin from her supple flesh.

"N-no it's not!" She squeaked. Swivelling around to challenge him on his words.

"Yes. Yes it is." He stated.

Ellie watched him duck under a sink, those big - daft hands of his rooting through it's contents before he rose to a stand again. He turned to walk back towards her and fiddled with the package in his hands, pulling a cleansing wipe out and placing it in her waiting hand.

"Rose is right about you."

Now that caught his attention. Wether it was her words or her tone, Ben couldn't decipher. But all of his attention was focused solely on her.

She smirked at him, wiping down the front of her dress and not meeting his eyes deliberately.

"What lies has she been feeding you?" He queried.

The tip of his inky brow stretched and he moved closer, perching his ass on the edge of his tattoo chair and trying to match her gaze. She shuffled to stand next to him but continued to refuse his eye contact.

"No lies. Just truth." She quipped. Biting her lip and looking at him through her peripheral vision.

"Spit it out pipsqueak." He growled lightly. Wiping the tacky substance from his bare tatted chest.

"She said you're grumpy."

"I am not grumpy."

"You sound grumpy."

Ben snapped his neck towards her, staring her down as she barely even acknowledged his deathly glare. She wiped the warm skin of her throat and cleared her neck of the sticky liquid stuck there. He watched her closely, perhaps a little too closely for someone he'd just met. Yet he was drawn to her, that fiery little innocence she radiated was seeping through his tough - scarred skin.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not grumpy."

He assured, not caring wether or not she caught onto his variety of meaning.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Ben."

She shoved herself up onto Ben's tattoo chair backwards, scooting her ass back so she was now sat directly beside Ben. He was only perched on the edge but it still dropped his towering height enough for her to match him, almost.

He liked his name falling from her lips. It sounded like warm honey spilling off her tongue.

Sickly-sweet and incandescent.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

He tittered in a hushed tone, Ellie could tell from his voice that there was something lurking beneath the surface, sitting dormant. Burrowing away like a vicious cancer that was striking through his very lifeblood. She knew that feeling all too well, his tense shoulders and tight-knit jaw didn't do him any favours either. Ellie was too perceptive for her own good, her granny had always told her that, she could read a person like a book. It became her downfall.

"Try me."

Ben shifted, quick as a striking viper. His palms slapped against the stark leather beside Ellie's thighs, caging her between his arms as he leered close. Real close. He was so close she could smell the stale coffee and spearmint on his breath, the warmth of it fanned her cheeks and they grew a violent blush. His chest was practically flushed to hers, he didn't let her look away from his eyes. Keeping her caught in his stare as he watched her rain cloud hues grow wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Famous last words sunshine." Ben rasped.

"Well don't you two look cosy."


	2. Pretty Girls & Conversations

The sun rolled high over the edge of the concrete city below, the spring breeze blew through the trees and shifted the air into a chilled whisper, rustling the flourishing green leaves that were beginning to sprout on the juvenile branches.

Friday rolled around quicker then Ben could have perceived, the days all bled into one and before he knew it he was already locking up the parlour early ready for his busy evening, keying the lock and hearing the telltale heavy latching of metal grating on metal. His cotton shirt rode up his stomach as he stretched to catch the handle of the metal shutter, pulling it down and crouching to lock it into place. Ben's chest felt tight and his throat was dry, he wiped his clammy hands over the material of his jeans as willed his deprecating thoughts to wash away. He needn't be so loathsome, at least not for tonight, he needed to think of Rose. Her absence might only be lasting a few weeks but it was a goodbye all the same, she played a huge part in both his and Finn's lives. They needed her more then she knew, Ben in particular, although he was still yet to admit it to himself. He wanted tonight to be all about her, he'd shower her with unyielding love and make it known that she'd be missed. He didn't want tonight to be about him in the slightest, although he knew he would be in for some teasing from Poe, it had indeed been too long since he'd joined them.

Ben's mind began to drift from his friend as he walked to his car, big - deft hand diving into his pocket to fish out his keys. His thoughts were stolen away by sweet little Ellie, everything about her had Ben distracted. After the iced tea incident; Finn had stumbled in on their little situation, Ben's chest flush to Ellie's body as he pinned her tightly to his tattoo chair. Their cheeks were tinted matching shades of pink as their eyes widened upon being discovered, Ben kept his cool, masking his chuckle by clearing his throat as he un-crowded her and stepped back. He suavely grabbed his T-shirt and slipped it over his head, it was far too damp to be wearing but he paid it no mind, his thoughts were currently elsewhere at that time.

Finn's eyes narrowed playfully but he soon turned fast on his heel, no doubt retreating back to Rose to spill what his eyes had seen.

Lunch afterwards had been anything but awkward, much to Ben and Ellie's approvals, the four individuals chattered and made light conversation as they slurped on Thai noodles and sipped on leftover iced tea. Nothing too in depth or personal, they mostly conversed about Rose's plans for Florida and what it would mean for her little flower shop. They were all more then excited for her, gone were her college days; now she was flourishing into a woman.

A woman with a goal and set plan for her future. The thought of getting left behind hit Ellie hard, her appetite evaporated and she found her self tipping into the conversation less and less, Rose and Finn were too enthralled with taking business plans to notice. But Ben noticed, he barely took his eyes off her, she'd even caught him peeking at her from his peripherals a few times. She didn't point it out or make a snarky comment, she'd smile and bat those eyelashes at him, blissfully unaware of the air lodging itself in his throat. Ben watched her play with her food using the cheap splintered chopsticks, stirring it around and picking apart the noodles from the container. He didn't pick up exactly when her demeanour changed, but it was definitely there, that smile was wiped clean and a worried knit took over her brows. She looked disheartened; almost hurt.

He didn't say anything. How could he? As much as he wanted to take a weight off her shoulders and let her confide in him if she needed a friend he couldn't do it, as selfish as he felt the weight on his own shoulders was already too much for him to handle. It crippled him and it felt like his knees were bowing, he hated the fact that he was so weak.

So unavailable. He couldn't just drag her to the back room and force her to spill her troubles and worries, part of him knew she wouldn't, they'd just fucking met for Christ's sake. He was getting in too deep, disassociating from his true feelings and throwing them directly at the person he sought out, he couldn't deny Ellie was attractive and lovely, but he couldn't help but feel that it didn't matter. Whoever or whatever she was didn't matter, because he was vulnerable, so vulnerable he felt like he was constantly choking on his own thoughts and feelings.

Despite how upset she looked; Ben knew he couldn't get involved, he wasn't about to insert himself into someone else's problems, especially not hers.

Ben keyed the ignition after climbing into his car, horse power fired engine rumbling to life beneath the bonnet of his old 4x4. It had been his fathers. The one thing left in his will beside of hefty sum of cash for his only son, he'd been to the moon and back in that rusty old car, but it had never done him a dis-service. Ben's mother begged him to get rid of it, it was an older model that would go for a high price at auction, she even pleaded with him to at least get it renovated if he wanted to keep it.

Ben didn't want to hear any of it, this had been his dad's car before him, and he wasn't going to change a damn thing about it. Every bump, scratch and dent told a story; a story that young Ben Solo had once stayed up till way past his bedtime to hear. He remembers sitting on the landing of his childhood home, the one his mother now resided in alone, sitting with his legs crossed waiting for the familiar hum of his dad's jeep to pull into their humble little driveway. Leia didn't know how Ben hadn't fallen down the stairs with the speed he bolted down them upon hearing his fathers keys jangle on the other side of the wood and glass. Those memories were the most vivid, Han didn't even get to take his coat off before a less then knee high Ben was chewing his ear off, wining and begging to hear the tall tails of his latest adventures. Han Solo was an incredible father, he taught his son everything there was to know about being a man, throwing footballs in the yard or catching bugs at the park. Their fingers and cheeks would be smattered with dirt but it did nothing to dull the bright smiles on their faces, Leia didn't mind that Ben preferred his father, she couldn't imagine what it was like to have one that wasn't absent. Wherever Han went there was a small addition attached to his hip, as Ben grew older so did his dad, his joints were growing creaky and his eyes lost that fiery glow they once had. Cancer had broken him.

Although Ben was old enough to understand he didn't want to, he refused to. He refused to believe that the man that once stood on the highest peak of the earth had come crashing down so hard. His soul and body was splintered, he was too weak to move, barely spoke; his appetite was long gone and the chemo did nothing to help him physically either.

That dreaded illness was the very bane of Ben's existence, he wanted so badly for it to be him instead. While his father was hospitalised he moved back in with his mother, taking care of her and cleaning up the mess that his father's cancer left. She grew weaker and weaker with every passing day, unable to cope with the tragedy that had struck her life.

The open road was churned beneath the wheels of Ben's truck, eating up the track as he headed across town towards his destination. He'd saved himself the hassle of back tracking back to his place to get changed, he'd simply packed his clothes with him and changed at the shop. He didn't necessarily need to get dressed at all, but with it being for Rose, he figured the extra effort was more then worth it. Ben wasn't exactly sure why he was even going tonight, half of him believed he was waving off one of his closest friend as she readied herself for the next chapter of her life. But the other half of him; the louder part, let him believe he was there for the girl. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind, his heart didn't drive him these days, nor did his mind. Ben simply felt like he was caught in limbo, drifting from place to place and never letting himself feel. Then he met Ellie, the sweetest and most delicious being he'd set his eyes on in a long time.

It felt like an eternity since he'd felt anything other then boredom and lust, his bedsheet ventures were few and far between. He wasn't a picky guy by nature, looks never mattered either, he himself didn't think anything of himself. If someone could make him laugh and feel safe then that's all he needed, it was the reassurance that kept him coming back. Been didn't tend to sleep around either, it just wasn't him, if he was hammered enough then sure, otherwise he'd rather get to know someone first.

The gaggle of friends had chosen to meet at roughly 8pm, giving Ben more then enough time to get in some overtime and close the shop. He glanced at the thick watch snatched around his wrist as he drove, seeing that it was barely even breaking seven yet. He was lucky enough that Rose was an early bird anyway, if he put his foot down he might just meet her at the door, it was an unspoken rule among the quartet. Although she was an absolute animal, Rose was solely in charge, she planned their outings and secured the best tables; always making sure her trio of boys behaved no matter where they were. Ben was gobsmacked on more then one occasion at this notion, even jackhammered out her brains she was still able to keep her group in line.

Ben smiled softly to himself. So many memories of drunken nights spent stargazing or city skipping with his friends when they were younger, he wished he could let go like that again, he wished he wasn't so utterly broken.

Ben's clutch grumbled as he failed to notice he'd arrived, having to quickly indicate and slam on his breaks, a car overtook him and less then gracefully gifted him a phallic gesture. He didn't give a shit. He imagined his old man doing the same thing, swearing at him for treating his truck with such little care, not like Han wasn't the worse driver in existence in his older years or anything. Ben laughed dryly to himself at the thought, crawling his vehicle down the narrow street that led into the parking lot of the bar. He quickly found a parking space and hopped out of his truck, locking it as he stuffed his keys and phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Ben's attire for Rose's leaving get together was pretty standard, for him at least. Dark jeans, black lace up ankle boots and a deep charcoal grey shirt. He had an inkling that Poe and Finn would make an effort, so he figured it was better to feel overdressed then underdressed. There was already one thing he knew Finn would reprimand him for, Ben always buttoned his shirts up all the way, it was just a habit. Both Finn and Poe hated it with a passion, at any given chance they got they were always trying to wrestle him to unbutton at least two of three of them for him. Realistically, the amount of buttons Ben had left open on his shirt, was an easy way to determine how drunk of out his mind he is. He'd either unbutton it himself when the alcohol spiked his blood with a familiar warm buzz or he'd been too incapacitated to slap Finn away when he unbuttoned them for him. Ben never would forget the words in which Finn had spoken to him a couple of years ago, albeit very drunk words, 'Ben you have bigger tits then Rose, show them off you cock-block!'. All four friends had erupted into contagious laughter that didn't dissipate till the next morning, the gaggle of friends still laughing at the statement over a greasy post-hangover breakfast.

Ben's eyes blinked rapidly as he let his eyes adjust to the dim red lights of the cocktail bar, despite the lack of cars in the parking lot, it was definitely busy. He supposed that many customers would be walking or taking public transport home, not so many refused to let loose these days unlike him. He strode across to the front parlour on his long legs and was greeted by a young man who had bleach blonde hair that was slicked back with an excessive amount of gel and bright green emerald eyes. He reeked of expensive cologne and had pearly white teeth with a more then noticeable gap between his first two incisors, that didn't make him any less charming or attractive though. It also didn't deter him from smiling brightly up at Ben, the raven haired tattooist practically towered over the boy.

"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?"

The younger boy's voice was surprisingly soft, not at all chirpy and irritating like Ben has suspected.

"Yes, under the name Tico I believe."

Ben tried not to shift too much on his feet, the buzz of noise coming from inside and the apprehension of the night ahead had his pulse jumping nervously in his veins.

The shorter man dabbed the tip of his right index finger on his tongue before skimming through the small log book in-front of him, quickly using the same finger to scan lengthways down the page to locate Rose's reservation.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have a reservation under that name."

The boy looked slightly hot under the collar, maybe not wanting to anger the muscled wall of man stood in front of him.

Ben rolled the boy's words around on his tongue, a slight furrow folding his darkened brows.

"We're not due until eight, could that be the problem? I don't mind checking us in and killing some time before coming in, I can see you're busy."

Ben looked over the boy's head easily. Seeing the slight crowd at the bar and bustling tables crowding each spare expanse of the place.

The bleach blonde boy looked again, eyes darting rapidly over the page with his finger following intently.

"We don't have a table booked for Tico at all sir. I'm sorry." He croaked, swallowing audibly.

Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.

"There must be some mistake my friend said-"

"It's under Thompson."

Both men's eyes snapped to the tall-glass panel door, a dainty figure stepping through as it closed and swept a cold wisp of chill air through the front parlour. Ben's eyes didn't leave her as she neared closer while the higher ranking busboy raked his eyes over his reservation book again. Little Ellie. Wrapped tightly in a deep violet midi slip dress that was made of shiny satin, the colour practically glowed under the deep crimson lights. Ben didn't fail to notice the slight increase in her height, matching deep purple strappy heels adding length to her legs through the high thigh slit in her dress. He must have been staring, for when she was shoulder to shoulder to him she let out an amused laugh. Not a mocking one, more of a playful one.

"Ellie May Thompson?" The boy smiled, seeming realised that he now wasn't alone with the Goliath dark haired man.

"I am she." Ellie chirped, gifting the boy a sincere smile of her own.

Ben was left speechless. He swallowed thickly and moved his eyes from devouring Ellie's appearance, her character sucked the oxygen right out his lungs.

"You're table is ready for you now due to the size of the party you booked for, please wait here while I grab you guys some drink menus. I'll be right back."

DollarTree Draco Malfoy skipped off towards the bar, another tall plain glass door separating the front parlour from the bar area muffling any of the hustle and bustle as he crossed through it.

A moment of silence fell over the two of them as Ellie watched the bleach haired boy fumble and scuffle with a taller shaggy haired brunette boy at the bar.

"Thank you." Ben's gruff voice broke the quietness, shattering a slight ounce of awkwardness that had shifted to settle in the air.

"For what?" She laughed, glossy eyes looking up at Ben even though he refused to look at her directly.

"Saving me from embarrassing myself." He laughed dryly, palming the back of his neck as he briefly stole a glance at Ellie. Unintentionally he caught a clear view down her cleavage, the lower cami style dress left little to be covered, another disadvantage of being so tall. Coping dirty looks without meaning to.

She smiled up at him, pearly teeth always glinting in the light. Her auburn hair was half up half down, most of it's heft clipped back with a few pieces framing her face. Ben couldn't help but keep looking this time, he grew less and less shy by the second, he felt comfortable around her.

"I had a hunch someone would get here early, and I know what Rose is like for over planning things. She was super busy and I took a little bit of weight off her shoulders by booking the reservation, only to realise an hour ago that no one knew my second name. It's a good job I showed up huh Ben?" She quipped, quirking a brow at the tall raven haired tattooist.

"It certainly is." He smiled softly, letting his eyes shift back to the blonde boy approaching. He breached the door and held it open, with a stack of menus in his hand and ruffled bleach locks.

"If you'll please follow me." He upheld, not letting his smile fall despite the obvious irritation with the brunette chap working the bar.

Ellie practically skipped over and through the door, with an amused shake of his head Ben followed closely. As his body crossed the doors threshold he immediately felt the buzz of the occupants inside, conversations overlapping each other and cries of laughter echoing from the walls and off the ceilings. The space was modern yet cosy, brick walls stacked with vintage nic nacs like old records and black and white photos from the 80s and 90s. Plant vines rained from the ceilings and laid against the brick and bright LED lights filtered from the bar, a huge glass display case lining the back wall that was brimming with glass bottled spirits and wines. The tables and chairs were all polished oak and looked more then sturdy, expensive even, the seats were benches that sat snug beneath the lengthy tables and stretched down the entirety of them to seat at least 3 people. Ben's admiration of the place was cut short when he watched an obviously drunk man storming and weaving through the establishment, he caught sight of him before Ellie did, her eyes were scanning the cosy place like Ben's had been. The mystery man barrelled right past Ellie and caught her shoulder, sending her almost hurtling to the ground, if Ben hadn't been there to balance her then she certainly would have hit the polished wood floor. She squeaked when Ben caught her by the waist, standing her up straight once more and keeping his wide palm on the small of her back to keep her steady.

"Jackass." Ben hissed, his eyes turning to harsh slits as he glared at the man who was now heckling the bar staff. "You okay?" He asked, his face growing in softness when he met Ellie's eyes as she stared at him in something akin to disbelief.

"Y-yeh, I'm okay." She whispered, clearing her throat and moving off to continue following their guide.

Ben followed and momentarily questioned keeping his on her to keep her steady, but when she slowed her pace and pressed into his touch he kept it there.

The two of them followed the busboy as he navigated them through more tables and crowds of customers, taking them to a quieter booth like area that was located at the back of the establishment.

"I hope this table is to your liking!" The boy chirped, placing the menus on the end of the table and extending out one of his hands as a signal for them to be seated.

Ellie smiled brightly at him." It's perfect thank you." She gifted truthfully. Ben glanced down at her, watching her sift through her purse for something. You might have thought the bleach blonde boy struck gold when he was handed two tens, his eyes gleamed and he insisted he shouldn't take it. Ellie stepped forward, clasping the boys hand around the cash and insisting he take it. He thanked her greatly and skipped away to the bar, as Ellie took a seat Ben watched the boy as he pointed and flapped his arms towards their table dramatically. Ben scoffed amusedly.

Ben took a seat on the bench opposite Ellie, it groaned under his mass but Ellie didn't laugh about it or comment something snidely, she focused her attention on one of the menus. Practically salivated over the delicious sounding cocktails and beverages, she was glad to see the timely classics like bloody Mary's, old fashioneds and mojitos; but she was certainly intrigued by drinks she'd never tried before. Purple rain sounded divine, but so did the Hawaiian pipeline punch. She was snapped away from skimming the menu when Ben spoke, soft yet gravely.

"That was very kind of you." He admitted, taking a menu between his fingers despite the knowledge he knew he wouldn't be drinking anything alcoholic.

"He looked like he needed it, I imagine he doesn't get a great share of wages at his age." She mused, smiling to herself as her eyes continued to scan the menu in her hands.

"Maybe, but if he's anything like me when I was his age I doubt he'll be putting it into his college fund." Ben scoffed, not meaning for his words to seem so sour spilling from his tongue.

Ellie's eyes snapped to his, analytical and sharp. Ben swallowed but held her stare, hoping she wasn't about to chew him out in the middle of a bar or complain about his choice of words towards the otherwise innocent boy.

"A single act of kindness throws out roots in all directions, and the roots spring up and make new trees." She didn't scold Ben or belittle him, Ellie's tone never even shifted towards anything that was cold or spiteful. She smiled softly when she finished speaking, breaking away to let her eyes lazily scan the menu she'd already read six time over. She simply couldn't stare into those honey-amber eyes for too long, they were deliciously toxic in the way they trapped her. Like a butterfly's velvet soft wings trapped in the sticky ooziness of a bee's nectar.

Ben blinked steadily, trying and retrying to digest Ellie's words. He'd heard her loud and clear, but he couldn't exactly pin point the meaning of it. His painfully prominent paranoia was running into overdrive like a Hornby steam train, thinking and overthinking that she was referring to something else. Almost like she knew.

She spoke before he could think it over too much and mull the thought to mush in his head like ground oats. "Something my uncle taught me when I was barely past his knees, kindness goes a long way Ben, everyone is fighting a battle we can't see." She whispered the latter, letting the menu slip through her fingers so she was no longer hiding her face from him.

Ben's brow furrowed, dark hazel eyes scanning ever inch and freckle of her face as he tried to conjure the right words. "Are you insinuating I'm not kind?" He questioned, his tone wasn't harsh nor soft; merely a strong middle ground in the middle. Testing.

"Quite the opposite." She let out, her expression softened, voice like crushed velvet.

Before Ben could ask any more questions two tall glasses were smacked onto the table, fluorescent blue liquid sloshing up and over the slip of the glass cylinders and onto the polished oak table. Atop the colourful fluid sat two perfectly round cherries in each beverage, floating and clicking in the glass.

The bleach blonde boy stood with a gleaming smile slapped across his face, his gleaming emerald eyes snapping sporadically between both Ben and Ellie.

"Erm we didn't order anything yet." Ellie gifted sheepishly, pushing a strand of hair that tickled the side of her neck. Ben swallowed.

"These are on the house! Enjoy!" Quicker then he arrived, the boy was gone. Expertly weaving and ducking through the maze of chairs and tables that littered the bar space.

Ellie didn't hesitate sliding one of the drinks to herself, taking the straw between her fingers and mixing the beverage. The ice cubes kissed the sides of the glass and the cherries bobbed beneath the blue liquid like glossy red buoys, without even having to think about it she wrapped her lips around the straw; taking a long sip of the beautifully blue cocktail. Ben tried not to let his gaze sit on her for too long, he examined the decor over and over again. It would be rude to take his phone out, not that he had anyone to be talking to on it, he settled for checking his watch instead. The sleeve of his shirt riding up his wrist as he checked the hour, only 7:25. He would be lucky if Finn and Poe even arrived for 8, but he was sure rose wouldn't be too much longer, things weren't awkward or uncomfortable by any means. But he felt like he didn't even know where to start with her, was it creepy to ask her too many questions? About her childhood or her interests, it felt odd to ask her in this setting. With no one there. She'd more then likely have to repeat herself anyway when Finn or Poe asked the questions again not knowing she'd already been asked. He was stumped.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an awfully loud thinker?" She queried with a raised brow, a smirk tugging at the right side of her rosy pink lips.

Ben chuckled, heartedly and deeply, "As a matter of fact, they have." He matched her smirk, leaning his elbows onto the table and letting some tension roll away from his squared shoulders. He wasn't lying. He'd been told more times then he could count on both hands, wether he was festering in his studio or merely clearing the dishes after Sunday supper with his mother, someone was always mentioning the fact they could almost literally hear the cogs turning in Ben's head. He was a bastard for it to be honest.

Ellie smiled for what seemed the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes, though she didn't give him an answer for that, she simply slipped one of her hands from her own glass and used it to push the still full and untouched cocktail over to Ben. Nodding for him to take it. The ravenette raised his hands with a defeated look, shaking his head as Ellie furrowed her brow. "I'm not a huge drinker." He gifted, using only his middle and index finger to push the glass back towards her.

She looked at his squarely, narrowing her eyes and smirking wider. "Bullshit." She sang, sliding the glass back towards where his chest kissed the table between his rested elbows.

Ben's eyes widened just a millimetre, a bewildered smile tugging at his lips, he didn't peg her as the type to swear a lot. Then again, he knew nothing about her.

"Care to elaborate?" He husked, again pushing the glass back towards her, this time taking her hand and forcing to wrap around the base of the glass and keep it there. He drew his hand back, not wanting to let his mind linger on the thought of just how small her hand was in his.

She smirked as she wet her lips, it was Ellie's turn to crane forward and lean her elbows on the table, knowing full well how it pushed up her cleavage to catch Ben's eye. If he was looking, he was damn good at hiding it.

"Rose has told me all about you're little overnight stay Benjamin Solo, and she didn't leave out the strip teases either." Ellie winked, chortling when Ben eyes blew wide and his cheeks blushed every shade of pink and red.

They both fell into a fit of laughter, digging up those kind of memories sent a stabbing pain through Ben's chest, but it was the best kind of pain. Like right now, Ellie's laughter was the best medicine for his anxieties and paranoid thoughts.

"First of all Ellie May Thompson, it wasn't me that threw the bottle at that cop, and second of all the strip tease was a bet. I walked away with fifty bucks and three phone numbers, worth the embarrassment." Ben's laughter didn't die away all the way, it hiccuped through his explanation and Ellie didn't help at all.

"That's enough convincing for me, now drink up."

Ellie shoved the drink his way, cocking her brow and biting her lip ever so slightly, just hoping that he would let his guard down and take the damn drink.

Ben took the drink and he wished he could do it all over again when Ellie practically jumped from her seat and sang a cheer, attracting a few confused stares from other customers. Ben chuckled, rolling his eyes as he plucked the straw from his glass and took a more then large swig of it. Ellie was convinced he'd downed more then half the glass in just one mouthful, her jaw sat agape for a few seconds. Truly speechless. Ben noticed, laughing deeply as he sat forward, using the tip of his index finger to raise Ellie's chin and close her mouth. She swallowed audibly as Ben's hand moved away, it was a pang of nervousness clawing at her mind now, she felt utterly intoxicated by him. In what kind of way, she didn't exactly know.

"It'll take a lot more then one cocktail to have me stripping Sunshine." He growled with a dark laugh, watching how Ellie's cheeks tinted a strong peach pink.

It was a game of cat and mouse. Fox and rabbit. But each time one of them would bite or scratch, they'd switch roles. Only minutes ago Ben felt too nervous to even strike up a proper conversation and now he was talking about fucking strip teases, the same went for Ellie; she'd stepped under the roof of the bar oozing confidence and now she was shrinking under the mind-melting gaze of a more then handsome man. He was robbing the clever comebacks right out of her throat and throwing them back at her with full force.

"I don't doubt it." She quipped. Ellie grasped onto his eye contact and didn't let go of it as she removed her own straw from her glass, attempting and failing when she tossed back some of the strong vodka-spiked cocktail. She held a choke in her throat as she fruitlessly attempted to look unfazed by her failed attempt at besting him. Ben looked more then pleased with himself, relishing in the fact she had more spunk then she let on. He immediately liked that about her, how open and honest she was. They'd met once before and had only known of each other's existence barely a week, and yet, Ben felt utterly okay. Something he hadn't felt in a while.

Ben mindlessly checked his watch again, glancing around to check for any sign of his friends. Ellie followed suit, craning her neck around to see if she could get a clearer view of the front door.

Ben jumped out of his skin when he felt Ellie's fingers on his wrist, pulling gently at the ends of his long shirt sleeve. "How many tattoos do you have?" She asked, still trying to peak at the swirls of ink that caressed his arms and decorated his skin. She'd seen the entirety of him already, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off his wide-pale chest or snap her attention away from the patterns and tasteful drawing that were forever etched into his skin. But she couldn't help but want to look again, she'd never been able to get a tattoo herself, her uncle didn't approve and she'd never really trusted anyone enough with that kind of leverage. She'd always wanted one, her father colourful koi sleeve was still embedded in the very fibres of her memories. She must have only seen it a handful of times when she was a toddler but she'd never forget it, never.

Ben's posture softened slightly, he took the hint of her gesture. Without even hesitating he unclasped the buttons on the wrists of his shirt and began to roll up his sleeves, with every inch of skin revealed more and more of his ink was left naked to Ellie's eyes. She reached forward, tracing the tip of her index finger over his forearm and bringing it down to the inside of his wrist. Ben tried not to shiver when her nails scratched lightly over his skin, sending goosebumps raining over his body. "I stopped keeping count after about twenty-two, god knows how many there are." He chuckled, watching closely as Ellie's mouth fell open again as she gazed up at him in amazement, still not stilling her fingers from tracing his ink-work.

"That's so cool, did you do all of them yourself?" She queried, Ben saw her eyes drifting upwards to try and see the ink over his biceps. Maybe another time.

Ben shook his head. "Not all of them, I have a guy on the coast that I go to when I want something new, but Finn has done a few for me too." He watched her eyes glow, she seemed genuinely interested about what she was asking, Ellie wasn't just making casual conversation or trying to shower Ben in false attention.

"How does an architect major get into tattooing?" Ellie chirped, watching as Ben shook his head with a slight smile.

"Is there anything Rose hasn't already told you?" He scoffed, downing the rest of his cocktail. Yep. Definitely not a cocktail kind of guy.

"There might be a few things, guess you'll just have to fill me in yourself." The alcohol was already getting to the both of them, or at least that's what they were both telling themselves. Ben almost choked on his drink when she spoke, her voice a low - silky purr.

"Well what do you want to know?" He dipped his neck down, nearly leering over the table to speak to her lowly. She mimicked him, balancing forward on her elbows so they were practically nose to nose.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

If any moment of the night so far had to be ruined, Ben didn't want it to be this one, yet he was plagued with something that was bound to ruin it for him.

It's name was Finn. Ben all but nearly shat himself when something or rather someone slapped him harshly pop on the back, he had no idea why he was so jumpy these days. Years of pranking his father and being pranked back by him had Ben made of harder stuff.

"The party has officially arrived bitches!" Finn exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Ben's neck and pulling him to his chest for a brotherly squeeze. The lack of emotion on Ben's face had Ellie giggling, she could see they really did love each other. Though she knew one of them wouldn't go around admitting it.

"Where's Poe?" Ben rasped, the lack of air getting to his lungs was made worse by Finn's chokehold grip.

"I'm here."

Ellie couldn't help but stare. How all of Rose's friends were so handsomely beautiful in their own ways boggled her mind, she hadn't seen Poe before. His olive kissed skin was bright and clear and his salt and pepper hair was wild and curly, he had a devilish smirk and thick-dark eyebrows that sat above his deep finch coloured eyes. Poe had an angled jaw with the fine line of a beard beginning to grow in, his voice was softer then buttermilk cream.

Ben stood up with a wild smile, pulling Finn forward accidentally as he was still wrapped around Ben's neck. The boys exchanged handshakes that morphed into tight hugs and heavy pats on the back, Ellie could tell that both Poe and Ben had a few years on their friends. Her too. They didn't look much older, but radiated more maturity, the maximum age difference could only be a couple years give or take.

It warmed her heart seeing the boys like this, she knew none of them personally but from the stories she'd been told by Rose; she knew it was a big deal for Ben to be here. Half of her thought bad of herself, she'd let Rose tell her all kinds of stories and tall tales about the men stood embracing in front of her, yet, none of them knew a single thing about her. Maybe her name and that she was here to help out her friend, but that was it. She hadn't expected Rose to warn the boys of her arrival or paint her as a saint for lending a hand, but it felt strange knowing sparse details about them without giving them anything back.

"Ellie?"

The auburn haired lass stood sharply at Poe's voice calling her name, not without bashing her knee against the hard wood table though, she held a cry of pain in her throat and rubbed her knee sheepishly as she stepped around the table to greet him.

"And you just be Poe, it's lovely to finally put a face to a name." She gifted, not hesitating to pull him into a hug herself. She was about to be spending a lot of time with these guys, no point in getting shy now.

"And the same goes to you sweetheart, Finn hasn't stopped talking about you all week." Poe pulled back and kissed each of her cheeks, taking her by the shoulders and looking her up and down a second time.

"Precioso." He smiled gently at her and she returned it, not exactly knowing what to say to that.

"All good things." Finn chimed as he appeared from over Poe's shoulder, a pearly smile tugging at his ebony features.

Ellie smiled gratefully at the two of them, her heart felt so full already, perhaps the liquid confidence was aiding in that area. She heard the table bench scuff against the floor and snapped her head in the direction of the sound, watching Ben slump back into his seat. From the outside looking in, he might have looked slightly tipsy, but Ellie wasn't that dense. She could see the sadness rim his eyes, how his jaw was now set and squared off opposed to how loose and soft it had been prior to the couple's arrival.

Ellie moved back towards the table, catching an exchange between the two men that had just arrived as she walked, Finn was getting a round of drinks at the bar and Poe was going to wait for Rose. Perfect she thought. Ben didn't jolt this time when she placed a gentle hand against his spine, using him as leverage as she stepped over the bench and settled next to him.

"You okay big guy?" She whispered, not yet daring to take her hand away from him.

Ben nodded his head weakly with a 'mmhmph', feigning a smile as he kept his head low and avoided Ellie's gaze. He felt her move but didn't watch, she moved to face him, straddling the bench between her legs causing her dress to ride slightly up her thighs. She was looking pointedly at him, but Ben didn't dare look, he knew what he'd see. His mother gave him the same eyes when he lied to her, he'd learnt women were far too perceptive at times. Ellie was no different.

"What's eating you? I won't tell anyone, pinky promise." As if making her point known, she held out her hand, stretching out her pinky in Ben's direction. He met her gaze with a raised brow, she nodded for him to take her pinky.

Judging from her size and her current state, Ben had deducted a clear difference between Rose and Ellie. The latter couldn't handle her alcohol, she wasn't tipsy or drunk, just forward. More forward then she had been last week or when they'd arrived before the alcohol. He didn't mind it, but he also didn't feel like spilling his feelings out to someone who wouldn't even remember their own name in an hours time.

Ben took her hand in his, again gawping at the drastic size comparison of her entire hand fitting snug in his palm. "Don't worry yourself about it Sunshine, just thinking." She looked slightly disappointed, letting her hand unravel from her gesture towards him. She simply let it hang limp in his grasp, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

Ellie opened her mouth to reply but she was cut short when a tray was perched onto the table, it's contents barely fitting to the confinements of the circular tray. Four firetruck red cocktails were stood tall, very similar to the fluorescent blue ones that Ben and Ellie had already sank. Alongside them werecolourful shots sat snug in small tumbler glasses, Ellie didn't care to count them there were so many.

"Did someone say shots?" Finn squawked, barely giving Ellie and Ben time to react when he slid two colourful slithers of liquid over to them from across the table. Ben held one hand out to stop the drinks from flying completely off the table, a less then amused look painting his features. Ellie squealed excitedly, snatching a shot and throwing it down her throat with no problem. There was a ghost of a smile sitting on Ben's lips, watching Ellie as her face twisted in slight disgust at the sour-sweet fluid.

"Your turn Benjamin." Finn chimed seconds before he threw back his own shot.

Ben slid the tiny cup back over the table. "I'll pass thanks." He said.

"Don't be a pussy." His ebony skinned friend slurred, making a point to slide two shots over this time. In which Ellie took one of.

"I'm driving." Ben told with no amusement, it was true, he'd told himself he could always fetch the truck the next morning if needs be; but with the mood he was in tonight, he wouldn't be getting shit hammered.

"You drove here?" Ellie queried with a frown.

Ben looked her straight in the eye, seeing her lip push out into a childish pout. "You didn't?" He shot back, raising his inky brow. Ellie laughed dryly before answering with a slurred tone, "I can't drive." Ben's mouth felt dry and coarse, he hadn't meant to bring it up if she was sensitive about it. "It wasn't that far to walk anyways." She gifted smoothly, taking her straw between her lips and sucking noisily. Ben and Finn's eyes snapped to her, both in utter disbelief at what she'd just said. "You walked?!" They bellowed in unison. Ellie gave them a sideways glance as she continued to slurp on her drink, nodding her head slowly.

"Aren't you staying with Rose?" Ben asked as Finn nodded along.

"Yeh, so?"

"She lives like 6 blocks away." Ben stated stiffly, slightly annoyed that Ellie couldn't see what he and Finn were getting at.

"Are we going to actually drink or just talk about my lack of a drivers licence all night?" Ellie groaned, getting tired of the conversation. Finn dropped the subject but Ben still wasn't keen.

"Guess who's here?" Rose's voice rang through the bar and over to their booth, practically swirling in Ellie's ears.

"Rose!" Ellie shot up from the bench almost tripping as she clambered over it, instinctively Ben shot out his hand incase he needed to steady her, but she was far too quick. He watched as the two women engulfed each other in a tight embrace, Poe creeping around them to be seated next to his boyfriend.

Ellie was speaking too quickly for anyone to actually distinguish what she was saying, chirping and chiming to Rose as she took her by the hand and pulled her to be seated next to her. Ellie fell into Ben's side on accident, but he didn't flinch or breath a word, she mouthed a sheepish 'sorry' to him; to which he mouthed back 'it's okay'.

Ellie stayed practically glued to his side for the remainder of the night, laughing till her lungs ached and her eyes brimmed with tears. Ben laughed a lot too, the five of them shared hilarious stories and embarrassing memories. Like the time when Rose has drank all three men under the table and barely woke up with a headache the next day, or when they took a day trip to the zoo and Ben got kicked out for trying to pet the flamingos because he was still high from the night before. Ellie shared some memories of her own too, most of them being embarrassing stories of her years of friendship with Rose. She talked a little about her home life and how she was orphaned at a young age, being left with her crazy foreign uncle who she loved very dearly. Alas she didn't stay on the subject for long, she went on and on about how excited she was to help out Rose at the flower shop and get to know the group better. More and more shots and cocktails were also downed, in between each laugh and each story the group would cheers and sink their beverages. All except for one. Ben couldn't allow himself to be put in such a vulnerable state, he'd used alcohol to numb the pain when his father first died, the habit was too close to getting out of hand. He'd kept it under control but he thought that having the warmth of alcohol pumping through his veins again would send him weak, like he would practically wither away to dust. He was grateful he had the excuse that he was driving, but how long could he keep lying to his friends?

It was nearing midnight when Rose stood up to leave. "What?" "Already?" Finn and Ellie whined, mustering up the best puppy eyes they could.

"I'm catching an early flight tomorrow and I need to get to my hotel." Rose was sad to be leaving her friends, but she needed to go, this trip was a big deal for her and her shop. Rose turned to look at Ellie directly, digging in the back pocket of her jeans and tossing her house keys over to Ellie. Understandably, there was no chance Ellie was catching them, for the last two hours Ben had kept his right hand gripping the back of the bench just beneath Ellie's ass to keep her sat upright. He wasn't trying to be forward or creepy, but on more then one occasion her body had swayed a little too much for his liking. He'd rather save her from cracking her head open. When she felt his arm at her back she immediately leant into him, using his body as a make shift cushion. In her drunk state she had jabbed a joke or two about his drinking, or lack thereof, she hadn't meant to be condescending or spiteful. And Ben knew that too.

He caught Rose's keys with ease, watching Ellie flinch as her lazy eyes failed to process her sights quick enough. Ben looked down at her just as she looked up at him, he saw her glossy eyes and could see she was starting to lag. The alcohol in her system starting to slow her pulse as she grew tired.

"I'll take her home." Ben nodded, seeing the grateful look in Rose's eyes as she finished up hugging and kissing the other two men that were sat across the table. "Are you sure? I can call her a cab, I feel like a terrible friend for not taking her myself." Rose rounded the table, bending at the waist to gift Ben a hug which he returned one handedly. "It's no trouble, I'd rather see her home safe myself." Rose smiled and kissed his cheek for that, snaking her hand up his chest and popping his top two buttons with ease. Ellie's body was starting to sag against Ben's side, Rose quickly creeped behind them and gave Ellie one last squeeze, kissing the side of her neck that was exposed as her head rested against Ben's ribs. The florist had a few spare minutes before her taxi was due to arrive, Poe had helped her with her begs upon her arrival at the bar, stashing them away in the coat closet to make it easier to get to her hotel.

With a buzz of her phone and a final goodbye to her small yet tight knit group of friends, Rose was whisked away into the cool night breeze, in less then 6 hours she'd be on a plane headed to Florida. Ready and rearing for the next chapter of her life to take hold.

It didn't take long for Finn and Poe to call it a night, the mood had dampened at the departure of their friend. They'd already made plans to come back when Rose was home, making Ben promise that he'd loosen up next time. Ben had smiled and nodded along to their requests, despite his head behind completely elsewhere in that moment in time. He was razor focussed on every inhale of breath that Ellie took through her slightly parted lips, her eyes were closed as she rested against his side, but she wasn't quite sleeping. Not yet anyways.

"Come on Sunshine, time to get you home." Ben whispered close to her ear, he imagined her head would be starting to get sore by now.

"I don't wanna go." She whispered back, not caring to open her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal." Ben chirped, laughing when Ellie immediately sat up straight with wide open eyes.

"A deal?" She hushed, eyeing Finn and Poe sheepishly as if they couldn't hear her blatantly obvious and overly loud whispering.

"Whoever makes it to my truck first doesn't have to buy the other breakfast tomorrow."

"Deal!"

Ben smiled.

"Okay. On three?"

"On three."

"One, two.."

"Three!" Ellie shouted, barrelling from her place on the bench and messily yet miraculously making it half way across the bar before Ben was shooting up from his own chair. He turned back and waved to his friends, shrugging his shoulders when they shot him confused glances.

The two of them crossed through the glass front door and Ellie's heels clacked against the concrete when she turned sharply into the parking lot, shrieking when she craned her neck only to see Ben hot on her heels. She laughed loudly, her cackling muffled when Ben shot forward and grabbed her by the waist. He threw her over his shoulder with little to no trouble, chuckling when she kicked and squealed in his grasp. "I guess we both win." She huffed as she caught her breath, "No I think we both lost." Ben laughed dryly, digging in his back pocket for his keys and unlocking his car as he walked.

Ben strode to his passenger side door, leaning down slightly to drop Ellie on her feet again, her legs wobbled as she quickly grasped his shoulders for support. She accidentally pulled him forwards by his shirt, sending them both stumbling before Ellie's spine and Ben's palms connected with the truck door. He hissed through his teeth, the feeling of his breath blowing over Ellie's lips from how close their faces were. Ellie's little chest heaved, her alcohol filled brain ticking slower then usual, Ben was just so close, his lips so near and his eyes looking so pointedly at her. He was pushed so close up against her, each time he inhaled his pecs brushed over Ellie's chest, her erratic breathing not helping them either.

"Ben." Ellie whispered, their lips so close they practically brushed against each other.

Despite the lack of alcohol in his system, Ben's legs felt like jelly, his blood spiking when Ellie shifted her leg to brush between his thighs.

"Ellie." He husked against her lips, letting one of his hands fall from the car door to caress her waist and stroke up her rib cage. She whimpered for him, practically shivering under his touch.

As much as Ben wanted to...he knew he couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙸 𝙷𝙾𝙿𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙴𝙽𝙹𝙾𝚈𝙴𝙳 <3
> 
> I have a few chapters of this story already written up and I'm in the process of editing them as I write this!   
> This story is a little something for myself and is very different to what I would usually write, Ben and Kylo are vastly different in so many ways and I can't wait to dive into Ben's mind as a character. Usually gore, angst, smut and blood is my type of thing but I needed a little something sweet that I could break away to when I need to take a break from my other stories. 
> 
> This story is going to dive into some very hard hitting topics and will highlight the journey of grief and loss, if this is something that strikes a nerve with you then please take this story with caution as the path is still very unclear. From the way I've planned things it will have a very realistic storyline that shows the deepest-darkest inner thoughts that people may have during - grief - suicide - and depression. If you or someone you know is dealing with or going through these things then please seek help. I'm always active and I speak from personal experience, I wish I would have had a bigger support network around me so please don't be shy - my dms are always open. 
> 
> Insta - @kylokrumbs


End file.
